I'm Pregnant, Draco
by severusidol
Summary: After finding out that Draco will become a father he has to embrace his future with Hermione, but neither of them have any idea how big their problems will be.
1. I\'m Pregnant Draco

This is my first fic with multiple parts so I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions or corrections, please don't hesitate to put them in a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story.

Dear Diary,

I have to do it. I don't know how, but I will do it.

Tomorrow is the day that I tell Malfoy we're pregnant… But he will hate me. The only reason we had sex is because we got drunk at that lame party and it got a little wild. No, not a little, a lot! Ah! I don't care what he thinks, we're still enemies anyways so if he hates me it will just be normal right?

I'm only in sixth year and I'm pretty sure Head Girls don't have babies, so that ruins all of my dreams. What will everyone think of me? They will all think I'm just a skank wont they? Draco will never talk to me again and I'm going to be a single mother at Hogwarts. Has that ever happened? A student been a mother here? I guess I should look it up tomorrow or something. OH STOP IT, Granger! Get a hold of yourself.

I, Hermione Granger, swear to go right up to Draco Malfoy tomorrow and tell him that I am pregnant with his child.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione put her quill down and took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell Draco but she was so afraid. She knew it was his because first of all she was a virgin before the party in the Room of Requirement. The Slytherins had pretty much invited themselves to the party, but they weren't told to leave because they had brought alcohol. Second of all, Hermione had just come back from the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey's assurance that it was his. All she wanted to do now was lie down in her comfy four-poster bed and cry, but her bed felt like rocks and her pillows felt even harder.

Hermione had been experiencing some morning sickness and her period hadn't come for over 2 months. She was a wreak, she no longer wanted to go to classes and even if she did, she was as quiet as Neville Longbottom. Her grades were dropping and she knew it, but she didn't care. There was no more life left in Hermione Granger.

Draco had made an effort to ease off of taunting Hermione because he was aware that he had taken her virginity in a swirl of drunkenness and lust. In his fourth year the same thing had happened to him and he knew how losing your virginity to an enemy felt. He was not terrible to the Gryffindor girl but he also kept his distance. To be quite frank, he wanted nothing to do with the girl, but since she was his Potions partner, that seemed quite impossible. He had suspected that she was absolutely freaked out over the fact that they had spent that night together but what the worst was, he had yet to find out.

Hermione silently crept through the corridors towards the Potions classroom, trying not to be seen by anyone. She wasn't in the mood to talk, she just kept trying to clear her heavy mind. She planned to keep Draco after class and tell him. She thought that if they stayed in the classroom and Snape was still there, it would be easier to tell him. She definitely didn't need all his cronies around when she broke the news to him.

The class dragged on and on. Professor Snape was talking about making a love potion and making them take notes. On Hermione's paper was the name Draco and baby written over and over again. Hermione wasn't paying attention but kept sneaking glimpses at Draco, unknowing that he was doing the very same thing. He wanted to be sure that she was allright. Inside Draco had grown a caring for Hermione. He respected her as a very intelligent and witty girl, but she hadn't been acting like that anymore. He suspected that it was because she was worried about people finding out about the night in the room of Requirement.

Finally the class ended and students were filing out. Hermione took her time in packing her ingredients and "notes". Ron and Harry said a polite goodbye to her and left. They had noticed her different attitude and knew from past experiences that when she was moody there was no talking to her. Draco was about to leave when Hermione took his hand. He didn't know what to do so he just stopped and looked at her. She motioned for him to sit down and he did hesitantly.

When Hermione had collected her thoughts and made sure that Professor Snape was busy marking papers she spoke. "Draco, you know that party we went to?" Draco flinched both when she said his first name and when she mentioned that damned infamous party. "Well, I've been meaning to tell you that… I'm pregnant."

"What?" Draco urgently whispered, "Are you sure it was from that night? Can't it be someone else?"

" No, Draco. You were the only one. I hadn't before and I haven't since."

Draco looked around the classroom uncomfortably trying to find something to say but nothing came out. He suddenly stood up, hastily grabbed his bag and left without another word to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't believe that he had just walked away like that. He didn't even seem mad, just confused. Hermione couldn't handle it; she bolted up and ran to the Gryffindor tower. She mumbled the password to the fat lady, but the fat lady asked her to repeat it, for she had been to quiet. Hermione repeated "Fish Legs". The fat lady shook her head and told Hermione that she had the wrong password and wouldn't be let in until she could come up with the correct one.

Telling Draco the truth had taken everything out of her, and this on top of it all, just spilled it for Hermione. She started to bawl and dropped down to the floor. She begged the fat lady many times to let her in but she would not.

Sorry if it's a bit short but this seemed like a good place to end it. Please review.


	2. You're Pregnant?

Thanks to the following who reviewed:

foxeran

ktdavey4life

xputteckx

InuYasha's Only Kagome-kun - (yes, lemons!)

Every review helps so be sure to comment, even if it's bad.

Last time:

Telling Draco the truth had taken everything out of her, and this on top of it just spilled it for Hermione. She started to bawl and dropped down to the floor. She begged the fat lady to let her in, but she would not.

On with the story:

Hermione had been sprawled on the red carpet crying for quite a few minutes when Lavender and Parvarti walked up. As soon as they laid eyes on Hermione, they rushed to her and helped her to sit up.

"What's wrong Mione?" Parvarti asked, soothingly running her fingers through her weeping friends now spelled straight hair.

Hermione looked up and hugged both of her friends at the same time. She wiped her eyes off and then let go of the two confused girls.

"I didn't get the new password." She answered simply, giving the fat lady an evil look. She did not want to tell anyone that she was pregnant. Whenever she thought about the situation, she would see Draco's pale confused face and she didn't know why, but it bothered her a great deal.

"The new password is Dracula, but Hermione, I don't think that's the reason why you were crying your eyes out just a second ago." Said Lavender questioningly.

"Yeah, Mione," continued Parvarti "You were crying so much. There has to be something else."

Hermione thought for a moment, "I'll tell you in the dormitory" she whispered after some silent deliberation.

"You're pregnant?" Parvarti almost screamed "How? When?"

"Quiet!" Hermione spat. She put a silencing charm on the door and continued.

"You know that party in the Room of Requirement a couple of months ago? Well, Draco and I both got drunk and we sort of…" she paused for a second to try to think of what to say, "We did stuff."

"Well that's not so bad" Lavender cooed, "He is the Slytherin Sex God. So, How was it?"

Parvarti looked open mouthed at her best friend, "Lavender I think you're forgetting that Hermione is pregnant and now you're asking her how it was!"

Lavender turned beet red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Hermione, this must be terrible for you." She gave Hermione a quick hug and looked down at her belly where a baby was growing. "Hermione, are you going to keep it?"

"Thanks Lav, and yes I'm going to keep her." She said with a twinkle in her eye very similar to Dumbledore's.

"Her? You already know it's a girl?" asked Parvarti.

"Yeah, I know. I went to see Madame Pomfrey last night and she assured me that it was a girl and that she will have straight blond hair just like her father."

Parvarti saw Hermione smiling, and she kind of got the feeling that Hermione really wanted to have this baby. She never thought it would happen to Hermione, but this was just another thing she had to get used to. Just like her own pregnancy. The father of her unannounced baby was not going to be happy to hear the news. The father…

"Hermione, what are you going to do about Seamus?


	3. Ouch

I'm Pregnant Draco ch.3

Last time:

"Hermione, what are you going to do about Seamus?"

On with the story

Hermione walked into the 6th year boys' dormitory. It was completely empty except for Trevor the toad who was crouched on Neville's bed. Hermione walked over to Seamus' dresser and found a picture of herself in better times. She was smiling and waving. That was the day that Seamus had finally asked her out and she was so happy. Hermione was ready to tell him about what she had done with Draco and she was sure that he loved her enough to forgive her for the one time mistake.

Suddenly Hermione could feel someone pressed against her back. She stiffened up and turned around but before she could see whom it was, she received a massive punch to the stomach. She fell to the floor and started to whimper in pain. She looked up to see the face of her attacker and then started to cry.

"S-Seamus…" she said in between sobs, "what…"

"How could you Hermione?" said Seamus quietly, "My own girlfriend screwing the Slytherin Sex God. I thought you loved me!" Seamus panted and sat down on his bed.

"I do love you Seamus." Hermione choked.

Seamus chuckled and put his hands on his head. "How do you expect me to believe that?" he yelled.

"It was a mistake, you don't know the true story, and we were both drunk! If I had then had to choose between him and you I would have gone to you."

"But you didn't." Seamus whispered. He was still devastated. He got up and walked determinedly towards Hermione who was still sprawled on the floor. He grabbed a bunch of her hair and picked her up by it. Seamus was becoming a crazy man and nothing would stop him. He thrust Hermione against the wall and was about to rape Hermione when Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville all walked in laughing.

Startled, Seamus dropped Hermione and she began to crawl over to the four surprised boys standing in the doorway. She hadn't gotten far when Seamus grabbed her again and continued to forcibly undress her. She started crying and within seconds her friends had Seamus on the ground and had helped Hermione out of the room.

Neville brought her to a closed off corner in the common room, then gave her a hug. He didn't know what to do so he rubbed the tears away from Herminie's eyes. They both sat in silence for e few minutes looking at anything but each other. Neville was uncomfortable because of his obvious lack of experience with women and Hermione was afraid that Neville was going to ask questions about the situation, but he didn't.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Ron and Harry came looking for Hermione. As soon as they found her they gave her a big bear hug and Neville joined in. When they had all let go of her, Hermione started to cry again. She felt stupid for crying when she had just stopped the first time, but she felt so safe with her three friends there and another one upstairs holding the man that had just tried to hurt her. She was so confused.

Thanks to my reviewers:

xputteckx

waterfaerie15

ktdavey4life

FireGuardian

Swtndreamypnay

Please review!


	4. Questions

I'm Pregnant Draco ch.4 

Last time:

She felt stupid for crying when she had just stopped the first time, but she felt so safe with her three friends there and another one upstairs holding the man that had just tried to hurt her. She was so confused.

On with the story:

Hermione just couldn't get comfortable. One of her pillows was too stiff and the other too soft. She was also too warm under the blanket, but refused to take it off. She was still so confused about the happenings of the past day and she felt safe under the covers of her bed.

Hermione knew that she would be getting no rest tonight, but she had hoped that she might be able to get maybe a few hours of sleep. There were too many questions running through Hermione's head and they just wouldn't stop.

How did Seamus know about it?

What is going to happen to him?

Did he hurt the baby?

What if Draco never speaks to me again?

A loud snore came from the bed across from her. I t was Parvarti; she always snored. Hermione knew that she was a really good friend and that she would always be there for her but she really hated talking to her. Parvarti was the Gryffindor Gossip Queen and anything you said to her, you could expect to find spread around the school by breakfast next morning.

"Don't," said Parvarti's voice from across the room.

Excellent, thought Hermione, she's talking in her sleep again. In the past Hermione had found out secrets that she knew Parvarti would never tell her if she were awake. She had found out that she had developed a crush on Harry and Ron after she was chased into the Quidditch change rooms and found them with their clothes off. Hermione was always anxious to get more out of her, but usually she only got inaudible babble.

"Don't what?" Hermione inquired.

"Don't tell her."

"Don't tell who what?"

"Don't tell Hermione that the baby is yours."

The baby? But Hermione already knew that the baby was Draco's. Maybe Parvarti was just having some stupid dream that makes no sense.


	5. Oh No

I'm Pregnant Draco ch.5

Last time:

The baby? But Hermione already knew that the baby was Draco's. Maybe Parvarti was just having some stupid dream that makes no sense.

On with the story

Hermione shook herself from her daze. She hadn't slept a wink all night and she was as tired as ever. It was Monday morning and Hermione decided that she might as well go to classes today. She got up and put her clothes on. Oi, thought Hermione, I must look like crap.

As Hermione went into the bathroom to apply make-up her friends were starting to wake up around the dormitory. She looked in the mirror and decided to put a mass load of cover up on. It turns out that Seamus had given her a pretty good black eye. She took out her cover up and was about to put it on when Lavender walked in and grabbed Hermione from behind.

"Guess what!" she said.

"What?"

"Seamus got suspended for a week. His mom is pretty mad." Lavender spilled.

Hermione thought for a moment. She still loved Seamus and she certainly didn't want him to get in a load of trouble, but she did feel pretty good about this announcement. Now that she knew this was all that he was getting she felt that something had been lifted off of her. Hermione felt a certain responsibility for Seamus' actions, after all, she was the one who had gotten pregnant with another man's child.

Once Hermione had finished putting her make-up on and magically straightening her hair, she went down to breakfast and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Her friends weren't there yet so she filled her plate with eggs and sausage and started to eat.

After eating all of her sausage Hermione could feel someone staring at her. She looked up and hoped to see Draco looking at her, but it was only a group of first years that were watching her eat. It was only then when she noticed that the front of her robes was covered in morsels of meat. She must have been eating like a pig. Well, I'm hungry, she thought.

"And I'm eating for two…" she whispered aloud.

"You're what?" asked a familiar voice.

"Nothing Harry, I'm just mumbling about last night." She lied. Hermione was pretty sure that Harry didn't know about the baby yet. The only way he could have found out was if he had talked to Seamus or Parvarti. Oh no, Hermione thought, I told Parvarti; now I bet the whole of Gryffindor house knows.

"Harry, have you talked to Parvarti?" she asked.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "No, why?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if she had her transfiguration homework done." She lied again.

"Wait, Hermione, you aren't done your homework. That's a first." Harry chuckled to himself.

"I'm just in a kind of bad spot right now. I'm working on it."

Back in Gryffindor tower, Hermione rushed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was just glad that Harry didn't push her into talking. He seemed pretty amused by the fact that she hadn't gotten her homework done. If he had really been paying attention though he would have noticed that she hadn't been doing much homework all week.

"Password?" inquired the Fat Lady.

"Dracula" said Hermione bluntly.

As Hermione walked through the portrait hole she noticed just how close Dracula was to Draco. She wished with all her heart that she could talk to him. She just wanted to know that he was allright with the whole situation. Now that she had found out he was the father of her baby, she had a respect for him that she had never had before. She still thought that he was a disgusting pig who only thought of himself and his sex life, but inside she thought there must be a real person.

Hermione went to find Parvarti. She had to know that she wasn't just going to spill all the details of the situation and try to find out how Seamus knew them. Hermione had a suspicion that it may just have been her friend Parvarti.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review, it all helps me out. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me.


	6. This is what it feels like!

If you like my work please feel free to read my other fic, Whistles in Haunted Woods. It's kind of abstract but it's kinda cool.

Last time:

Hermione went to find Parvarti. She had to know that she wasn't just going to spill all the details of the situation and try to find out how Seamus knew them. Hermione had a suspicion that it may just have been her friend Parvarti.

On with the story

Hermione walked along the Gryffindor table looking for Parvarti who didn't seem to be anywhere she looked. Hermione was clearly intending to leave the Great Hall when she started to feel a terrible discomfort in her stomach. She stopped walking and held her breath; Hermione was going to throw up and she knew it. I have to leave, thought Hermione, I've got to get out of here.

Hermione left the Great Hall and looked around for a private place to hurl. There were no close bathrooms and she had to go somewhere where she could be alone and then clean it up. She finally decided on a small alcove near the statue of the Slytherin snake. She rushed towards it and launched into her spewing rituals.

When she had finished, Hermione stood up and prepared to clean up the mess she had made.

"Scourg…" she started, but before she could finish the spell she noticed that she had bumped into someone behind her. She turned around and looked into the face of the man that she had been wishing to speak to.

"I'm sorry" she said weakly.

Draco looked at her with a blank look on his face. "What are you sorry about?"

"I dunno, the puke, bumping into you, the baby…"

Hermione was cut off by a quick speaking Draco.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, after all it is partly my fault. I didn't force you to have sex with me and I want to help you in any way possible, so I really hope that you don't hate me."

This time it was Hermione turn to cut Draco off with a long and passionate kiss. When the kiss finally ended, Draco had his hand on Hermione's now bare stomach.

Draco pulled his wand up to Hermione's face and put it in front of her mouth. He whispered, "Mitaettio". After doing this, he repeated it with his own mouth.

"There," he said, "minty fresh." Draco also cleaned up the puke mess with his wand and then put his hand back on Hermione and looked in to her eyes.

They held each other for a few seconds and Hermione realized that over the years she had hated Draco, but now that he was showing a different side to him, she loved him. She really did love him more than she could ever love Ron or Harry, or even Seamus. Hermione had always heard that the closest thing to love was hate, but she had never believed it before this very moment.

This moment, she thought, this moment held by Draco in a mixture of love and true beauty. Hermione wished that she would never have to let go of the man that she had found a soul mate in.

Hermione realized that she had been calling Draco a man for the past month. Her mind was telling her that she had an even greater admiration for the person that she had once thought was an immature boy who would never look at her like anything other than a mudblood. She had been right, inside of Draco, away from all the guidelines and expectations of the students, there was a real person, and she loved him very much.

Draco had never held anyone like this before. Whenever he had been intimate with a girl, it was for sex; he had never wanted to just hug someone. Draco had been known to have a new girl in his bedroom every week, but now everything was changing.

For the last week or so, Draco had not been lusting for any women. He had been quieter than usual and he had lessened the amount of time he was spending with his friends. He had gotten a letter from his father saying that if he were to join Voldemort he would have to initiate it this coming summer.

The more Draco thought about becoming a death eater, the less he wanted that damn snake on his arm. He didn't want to be a slave to someone who would kill him if he made a slightest mistake and most of all, he had never supported the putting down and killing of mudbloods and muggles.

In his first year, Draco had been given three things he must do. First he had to befriend Harry Potter and convert him to be a supporter of Voldemort. He was to make sure that everything in the Slytherin dungeon was in order and that he had the respect of all of his housemates. He was also told that to be a true Slytherin he had to hate mudbloods and make them as miserable as possible. Thus far, he had succeeded in making one mudblood's life terrible and even though he loved her, he was forced to tease her.

Now that Draco was doubting his father and turning away from him, he felt that he was finally able to be with Hermione and not care what other people thought about it.

Please take time to review because even a few words are encouraging.

Thank-you to The Sixth Sensation for catching the Slytherin tower thingy

(If that last part about Draco doesn't make sense, I am going to fix it. I just wanted to post something)


	7. Stinky Granger

Last time:

Now that Draco was doubting his father and turning away from him, he felt that he was finally able to be with Hermione and not care what other people thought about it.

On with the story

Draco was walking back to his common room alone after spending his entire day with Hermione, when all of a sudden he was joined by his worst nightmare, Pansy Parkinson. He tried to ignore her but her hand that was making its way up his arm was preventing him from doing so. Draco sprung aside and looked repulsively at Pansy.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Getting you ready." Pansy said simply.

Draco tried to figure out what she meant but was drawing a blank. "What do you mean…what are you getting me ready for?"

"Our usual Friday night sex. Don't you remember? We've been doing it for two years now… only you were sick last week and you had too much homework the week before…" she broke off and started hum jingle bells to herself.

She is the dumbest person I have ever had sex with, Draco thought. "I never want to have sex with you ever again, Pansy. You make me so sick that I would rather kiss Granger."

Draco regretted his words as soon as they had come out of his mouth. He had not meant to insult Hermione, he was just so used to having to do it that it had become a habit.

"Eew! Am I really that bad? You would rather have stinky old Granger than me?" She asked before starting to hum again.

"Yes, I would rather have that ball of stink than you." Draco spilled.

"I must be losing my touch…" Pansy singsonged to herself. She began to walk away towards the entrance hall, then she turned to him and said, "can I have a small kiss for compensation?"

Draco debated this but finally decided that it couldn't hurt. "Fine" he said with a stiff jaw.

Pansy walked seductively back to Draco and put her hands on his chest. Slowly, but determinedly, she raised her head and brought her lips to Draco's.

Draco didn't want to feel any satisfaction coming from Pansy, but he did. He could feel himself getting stiff and he wanted to "take" Pansy right here in the corridor. Pansy pulled her lips away from his and whispered into his ear, "I think Granger has a crush on you."

"Why would you say that?" Draco asked.

"She's been watching you ever since we started talking."

Surely enough, when Draco turned around he saw Hermione standing there looking petrified. He took a step towards her but before he could move another muscle, she had spun around and sped off towards Gryffindor tower.

Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing.


	8. Realization

Last Time:

Surely enough, when Draco turned around he saw Hermione standing there looking petrified. He took a step towards her but before he could move another muscle, she had spun around and sped off towards Gryffindor tower.

And now on with the story

Hermione raced back up to Gryffindor tower with all the speed her pregnant body could muster. She had been having such an amazing time with Draco and she thought that they were in love, but somewhere in her heart she knew it was too good to be true.

As Hermione rushed past a window near to the portrait of the fat lady, she noticed two broomsticks flying around on the quidditch pitch. She decided to watch for a while; she had nothing else to do and she loved to watch people fly. The two figures were zooming fast around and through the goal posts and diving down to almost the ground, then rising back up into the air. They were going too fast to tell who they were, but she knew that they were Gryffindors because they had scarlet quidditch robes on.

Hermione watched for several minutes as the figures whirred by and became completely absorbed in it. There was no Draco and there was no baby in this new world she was consumed by. Hermione noticed as the two people on the brooms began to slow down and descend back down to the ground. As they turned around and showed their faces, Hermione could just make out their faces as Parvarti and Seamus.

A small burst of jealousy erupted in Hermione. She knew that she had already moved on but it just seemed odd that Seamus and Parvarti had gone out there together. She watched as they put their brooms back into the shed and walked back to the castle holding hands. Suddenly Seamus stopped and Hermione could see him talking to Parvarti. He bent down and put his ear to her belly.

In a jolt of realization, Hermione remembered that Parvarti had been gaining weight as well and her belly had definitely been getting rounder. She's pregnant, Hermione thought, and not only that, but Seamus is the father. Hermione didn't know what to think, she knelt down and held her head in her sweaty hands, and started to cry.

* * *

Parvarti was so happy, now that Seamus had broken up with Hermione, she was finally able to bring her relationship out into the public. She hated keeping secrets, especially from her friends, but it was necessary for the time being. She was so glad that Seamus was going to be the father of her baby.

As she walked up the stairs to the tower with Seamus, he put his arm around her shoulders and she sighed happily. They rounded the corner to the Fat Lady's portrait, but suddenly Seamus felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He took his arm off of Parvarti and turned around expecting one of his friends, but what he found was a swift knee in the stomach.

Parvarti screamed and swooped down over Seamus trying to comfort him. When she looked up, she saw Hermione standing over the pair of them with the most anger she had ever seen in one person's eyes. "What was that for?" she shrieked.

"Payback." Hermione replied.

Seamus lifted his head slowly from the floor exposing a pool of blood that had come from it. "P-payback f-for what?" he asked timidly.

"For what he says!" she chuckled heartily. "It was for when you accused me of cheating on you and beating me, almost raping me."

Seamus looked like he had just been hit in the stomach again. He didn't know what to think about this. When he had heard that she had cheated on him and gotten pregnant with Draco, he didn't think about the fact that he had done very much the same thing. Well it wasn't him that had gotten pregnant but he had impregnated Parvarti. He had only felt anger and betrayal at that moment. "When Parvarti told me I didn't th-think about…"

"Right Seamus!" Hermione huffed and then straightened herself out again. "Anyways, why are you back so early?"

"Me mum spoke to Dumbledore and asked him if I could stay because I'm not doing very well in my classes and I need all the lessons I can get. Don't worry, if I do anything to anyone else, cause any more disturbances, he's sending me straight back, though." Seamus said quietly, thinking about what he had done to the girl standing in front of him.

Parvarti stood there in an almost trance. She couldn't believe what was happening; first they were fighting and now they were talking to each other like they were civilized human beings and that was not right, considering what had happened between both of them. She also could not believe that Seamus had told Hermione that it was her who had betrayed her trust and told Seamus her secret. Now she knew that even if there was a chance of ever being friends with Hermione after stealing her boyfriend, they were all gone.

Seamus and Hermione continued discussing the situation for a few minutes while Parvarti watched silently in awe. Then they all went through the portrait hole and Seamus and Hermione ascended into their respective dormitories leaving a confused Parvarti sitting on the common room couch.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all!


	9. In Front of the Class? Okay

Last Time:

Seamus and Hermione continued discussing the situation for a few minutes while Parvarti watched silently in awe. Then they all went through the portrait hole and Seamus and Hermione ascended into their respective dormitories leaving a confused Parvarti sitting on the common room couch.

On with the story 

Draco lay on his silver and green sheets feeling terrible. He hadn't meant to hurt Hermione the night before; he had just wanted to get Pansy off of his back. Draco wasn't sure if Hermione had heard what they said, but he was pretty sure that she hadn't because she had seemed too upset to know that it had only been a goodbye kiss. Then again, he had called her "stinky Granger". He felt like he was going to explode. The only girl that he had actually loved and loved him back now hated him. He knew this was too good to be true.

Sitting up, Draco realized that the dumbest thing he had done last night was to not chase Hermione and talk to her. She would have probably hit him or something but it would have been all worth it to get her back. He decided that he was going to go up to the Gryffindor corridor and he would wait all morning for her to come out if he had to.

* * *

Hermione got up and went to go change into her robes when Lavender rushed in the room and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione…" she started, "I know you are upset at Parvarti and I know that you may want to hurt her or something, but she wants to make peace." Lavender said this in a very low and very slow tone. "We…"

Before Lavender could get any further, Hermione cut across her. "You don't have to say this Lavender. I don't want to fight with Parvarti. I talked with Seamus yesterday and we both explained ourselves. We both started to lose interest in each other and sought other people."

"So you don't think that Parvarti is a slut or anything?"

"We're both pregnant, aren't we?" Hermione stated. "If I were to say that about her, I would be saying it about myself as well."

"Good, good. Well now that everything is in order, I wanted to tell you that Draco is hanging out at the end of the corridor. Parvarti said something about you guys together and then having a big fight or something, so if you don't want to see him I suggest the secret passage by the statue of Grindolf."

Without saying anything else, Hermione finished getting changed and then walked out hand in hand with Lavender, greeted Parvarti in the common room and took the secret passageway to breakfast.

Draco had been waiting for hours, three at the very least, and Hermione still hadn't come out. Surely she would have had to come out to breakfast and go to class. Luckily he had a free period first so he wasn't missing any of his classes.

"She hates me…" Draco breathed. He got up and made his way down to the dungeons but before he could get there, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Through the window he could see a class outside for Herbology and that was most certainly the back of Hermione's head. She turned around and he could see very clearly now that his hunch was right.

Draco sped off out the doors and onto the grounds as Professor Sprout was just explaining about how wand trees were used. Nobody had heard him coming so he grabbed Hermione's hand and spun her around.

Hermione gave a squeal of surprise and then realized who had her in his clutches and pulled away. By this time the whole class and Professor Sprout had turned around and was looking at Draco.

"Why Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout exclaimed, "what are you doing here. I wasn't aware that you took my class."

Draco looked around sheepishly looking for something to say. He was in a very embarrassing situation right now; he was never tongue-tied, he always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. But now he was stuck, he looked to Hermione for support, but all he got was a cold glare.

Professor Sprout looked Draco in the eye questioningly. "Draco dear, did a teacher send you with a message?"

"N-no, I just wanted to speak to H-Hermione in private." he stammered.

"Now Draco," sprout said looking frustrated, "if it isn't related to school then you can either wait or say it in front of the whole class."

A large smirk crossed Draco's face and he winked at Sprout. "Sure, I'll say it in front of the whole class… Hermione, I love you" there was a collective gasp from the whole class including Sprout, "and I want you to know that the kiss last night was just a goodbye to Pansy and I have no interest in her at all." With that he smiled politely, took Hermione in his arms gently and kissed her.

The herbology class was shocked. Harry stood there gaping and Ron looked like he was going to faint at any moment. They had known about the party and how Draco had impregnated her, but they had no idea that they had feelings for each other. One half of the class looked uncomfortable and was fiddling with their robes or their buttons and the other half of the class were clapping at the display. When Draco lifted his head, he swore he saw Professor Sprout shed a tear.

When everybody had calmed down, except for Ron who had in fact fainted and was now rolling around on the ground, Draco kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and bid her farewell. Then Professor Sprout continued to teach her class, slightly less enthusiastically than she had before the kiss.


	10. It's Okay

Last time:

When everybody had calmed down, except for Ron who was thrashing around on the ground and whimpering, Draco kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and bid her farewell. Then Professor Sprout continued to teach her class, slightly less enthusiastically than she had before the kiss.

On with the story…

Back in the common room after Herbology class, Draco and Hermione was the only thing people were talking about. No one could believe that the two Prefects who had previously hated each other, now loved one another. Ron was in the hospital wing recovering from shock and Harry was sitting by the fire waiting for Hermione to come down from her dormitory.

When Hermione finally did come down to depart for lunch, Harry cornered her and brought her back to where he had been sitting.

"Um…Hermione, I… um, wanted to say…that…"

Hermione thought she knew what Harry was going to say but she didn't want him to say anything. "You don't have to talk about this. I know you're angry with me…"

"Hermione," Harry said tenderly, "I'm not angry at you. I just want to know… do you really love him? Cuz if you don't, then I don't know what you're trying to prove. You have Ron and me to help you withyour baby." He said all of this very uncomfortably.

"Harry, I really love him. He's not that bad; his father was the rotten one."

Harry frowned, "Then why was he so horrible to us for the past five years? How can you explain that?"

"Do you really think that if he was nice to the enemy of 'You-Know-Who' nobody would notice? He had to do it or it would have been passed on and he would've been killed."

Harry hadn't thought of that. He had just thought that Draco was mean on his own account. "Hermione, I want you to be happy and I promise I'll be nice to Malfoy when he's around, but I cant promise that I'll like him."

Hermione couldn't help but grin, "Thanks Harry." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

All of a sudden there was clapping from the surrounding chairs. Apparently their whole conversation had been listened to. It would be spread around the whole of Gryffindor within minutes.

"Maybe now everyone will be a little softer towards Draco." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"Maybe a few, but I seriously doubt everyone will. Now,I'm starving,let's get to lunch."


	11. Meet me

Last time:

"Maybe now everyone will be a little softer towards Draco." Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"Maybe a few, but I seriously doubt everyone will. Now let's get to lunch."

On with the story:

Draco sat at the Slytherin table in a daze. He hadn't been able to say a word since sitting down for lunch; he hadn't even touched his food. Thoughts of Hermione kept seeping into his head, causing him to push any concept of hunger further back in his mind.

Crabbe and Goyle sat to the right of Draco, gobbling down turkey legs and meat pies. They didn't notice Draco's lack of snap and just plain Draco-ness. They were so thick that they had forgotten that it was Draco who had interrupted their Herbology class for a snog session with his apparent enemy.

With a quick, cracking sound, Draco's head whipped up. He had just smelled the faint scent of flowers, roses to be specific, and the sweet tang of orange. This mixture of smells, Draco had observed, belonged to a certain wonderful Gryffindor who he had fallen in love with.

Hermione had just walked in alongside the Potter boy. Draco felt jealous of Harry. He wished he could spend so much time with Hermione without people letting their food fall out of their mouths. This was not a feeling Draco had ever thought he would have to endure towards Harry Potter; it was weird.

Hermione was very nervous as she descended the marble staircase. She knew that Draco was sure to be in the great hall having lunch and she hadn't laid eyes on him since he had kissed her in Herbology. He made her feel so relaxed; she just needed to see him again.

The hall doors were looming in front of her. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it quickly. Hermione held her breath and let go of Harry's hand. He looked at her with a knowing look in his eye. As they walked through the great, oak doors, Hermione decided she wouldn't look at him just yet. She had to wait until she was sitting down just in case she fainted and hurt her baby.

As soon as her backside hit the bench, she looked up in the direction of the Slytherin table. She found herself staring right into Draco's brilliantly blue eyes. They just stared at each other for a while until Hermione's view was blocked by a beautiful screech owl. It had a letter attached to its leg.

Hermione's hands shook as she reached out to untie the letter from the owl's leg. She uncurled it and read:

I knew you'd be here 

_You mean so much to me_

_Meet me by the kitchens at 10_

_I love you_

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She bent down to hide the fact that she was wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She sat up and looked at Draco again. He smiled at her and then started to load up his plate with food. Hermione chuckled to herself. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and scratched the owl's head. The owl made a satisfied hoot and then flew off out the high windows. Hermione handed the letter to Harry to read and just smiled; so did Harry.

I know it's a bit cheesy but this I what I wrote, so please read and review!


	12. Innocent

Last time:

I knew you'd be here

_You mean so much to me_

_Meet me by the kitchens at 10_

I love you

On with the story:

Hermione had put her best outfit on. It was a green dress with shiny beads around the neckline. She loved the way it made her look. Hermione had done a little magical alteration in the mid-section, but it still looked great.

Hermione had been having really bad morning sickness and now she felt like she had a huge cold. She felt dizzy as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchens. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She grabbed onto the sword of a statue in the entrance hall. Hermione bent over and started to take deep breaths until she felt okay again.

When she looked up, she could see the doorway that led to the underground kitchens. She stood up straight and made her way slowly to the doorway. She looked down and saw Draco pacing to and fro, wringing his hands.

Hermione realized that he was nervous. She was overcome with a completely new type of feeling. Someone was nervous to see her… This was strange. Hermione sat down on the top step of another set of stairs. She made a throat-clearing noise and Draco looked up. He smiled and rushed over to her.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked her.

"Not, three seconds." Hermione replied.

"Well then," Draco started, speaking like a tour guide, "If you would like to stand up, we can start our little adventure."

Hermione looked at Draco surprised. "I thought we would have a little snack in the kitchens." she said.

"You'll see my darling."

Hermione stood up and Draco wrapped his arm around her. He led her down the stairs and through the corridor that led to the portrait of the fruit. It was getting dark down this corridor, so Draco quickly lit his wand. He led her down a series of forks in the corridor that he had obviously memorized. They didn't talk the whole time; just being in each other's presence was enough. (A.N. I know, corny)

After about three minutes of walking in the dark, Draco finally led Hermione out into what looked like a forest clearing. The moon overhead was making a slight glow over the area. Hermione looked around and was totally amazed. She looked into the very center of the clearing and there was a very small table that was laden with food. There was a basket of buns, several types of fruit and sweets.

"Draco, are we outside?" Hermione asked with surprise.

Draco looked at her with a grin on his face. "Yep, we're at the very back of the castle. No body comes here because they are convinced it's part of the forbidden forest, but it isn't. If you look through the trees very hard you can see the forest further away."

"When did you find this place?"

Draco looked up at her. He frowned for a second, and then grinned. "My father showed it to me in first year. He said it was for me to take someone special to. He explained that as a student here, his friends would always use this spot to bring their slutty girlfriends. I thought it's been a long enough time for that filth to be washed away. I want to make this spot more innocent." A tear fell down Draco's face and he turned his head away from Hermione. He started to walk away, but stumbled and fell down. He now began to sob uncontrollably.

Hermione slowly walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek. "It's allright." She said soothingly.

Draco reached up and pulled her gently down to the ground with him. Hermione wrapped both her arms around him and held him tenderly, rocking slightly. Draco took some time to finish crying, and when he did, he wiped his eyes vigorously.

"I don't want to be like my father. I want to be like you." He said.

"Like me?"

"You are amazing, you're smart, and you're innocent…"

"Draco, I'm not totally innocent. I'm having a baby." Hermione said.

Draco laughed and kissed Hermione belly. He got to his feet and helped Hermione up. He led her to the little table and they began to eat.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	13. Deep Magic?

Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for my short chapters, but this is the way I write. Tell me if you want me to write more but have a longer wait for them.

Last Time:

Draco laughed, and kissed Hermione belly. He got to his feet and helped Hermione up. He led her to the little table and they began to eat.

On with the story:

Hermione had spent the entire night cuddled in Draco's sleeping arms. She had cried several times during that long embrace. She just couldn't comprehend how a boy of his age could display such raw emotion to another person. With Harry and Ron around she had experienced yelling and laughter. With Seamus it was quieter; he never showed Hermione his true feelings. It was always her talking and he would just listen to her. Now with Draco, Hermione had experienced everything from fear and lust, to raw and complete bearing of the soul.

Looking up at the blond boy's face, she could see traces of tears that had fallen earlier that night. She longed for him to feel safe and to forget his evil father, but even now she knew he would always be afraid of him.

It was morning now and there were beams of light shining down upon Hermione and Draco. Hermione hadn't slept all night, but for some reason, she wasn't tired. She reached up and stroked Draco's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Hermione. He smiled at her and said "Hey you."

"Hey." Hermione whispered. "Do you know how good you look when you sleep?"

Draco smirked, "Actually, that's a new feature. Just two months ago I snored so loud that my whole dormitory couldn't sleep. I had to use a spell to get rid of it."

Hermione laughed and hugged Draco tighter.

"I agree with you though, Hermione, now I do look good when I sleep."

Hermione pinched Draco in the side and then pulled away from him with a serious look on her face. "You're just as cocky as ever aren't you?" she asked.

Draco looked at her, very confused. She couldn't be serious; it was just a joke. She had to know it was just a joke. He was about to tell her this when she burst out laughing.

Draco coughed and looked down. "Don't do that to me Herm. I thought you were going to break up with me or something."

"I was only kidding. You know that now. Please don't be angry with me."

Draco coughed again. His skin started to go pale and he didn't look at all healthy. He coughed again and again until he fainted right there beside Hermione.

Hermione didn't know if Draco was joking or not. She didn't want to be caught as the fool if he was, but she couldn't just sit there waiting.

"Draco, Draco are you allright?" she said while shaking him gently. "Draco, I don't need this right now. Can you just stop it, or I will leave right now."

When Draco didn't respond Hermione knew he couldn't be joking. She shook him harder and started to sob.

"Draco please… Don't do this now."

Hermione stood up and started yelling for help. She called out for anyone who may just be hanging around the back of the castle and when nobody answered her she rushed towards the castle wall where she could now see there was an archway that Draco must have led her out of last night. She yelled up the corridor and her yells echoed up into it.

Just when Hermione thought she would have to go and get help, she heard several cracking sounds all around her. A moment later she was encircled in a band of about nine house-elves. One of them asked her, "What is the matter miss?"

Hermione fought with the urge to state that you cannot apperate within the grounds and squeaked, "It's Draco, Draco Malfoy. He's over there unconscious. I tried to wake him up, but he just wont."

A few of the house-elves rushed over to where Hermione was pointing and the rest of them just made cracking sounds and disappeared. Hermione walked over to Draco and knelt down beside him. The house-elves were checking his heart rate and temperature.

Just a minute later The rest of the house-elves had arrived back and told Hermione that Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey had both been informed and were making there way down there.

When Madame Pomfrey had appeared she did a quick check on Draco and tried to wake him up with a spell, but Draco wouldn't wake. He just lay there looking pale and almost death-like.

"Hermione," Madame Pomfrey asked, "can you tell me anything about those burn marks around his neck?" She pointed down towards Draco's neck and Hermione saw that he had bright red marks that looked like rope burn on his it.

"I don't know. They weren't there before."

Madame Pomfrey stood up and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "It seems that he is being choked from a long distance. There is deep magic behind this and I'm not able to help him. If we get him to St.Mungo's they may be able to do something."

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione started to cry. What did they mean he's being choked from a long distance? Who would do that? And what deep magic is behind it? Hermione sobbed and Dumbledore put his comforting arm around her.


	14. Prophecy

Last time:

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione started to cry. What did they mean he's being choked from a long distance? Who would do that? And what deep magic is behind it? Hermione sobbed and Dumbledore put his comforting arm around her.

On with the story:

Hermione had not been able to sleep at all that night. She had spent it in the cold dark room that was given to Draco at St.Mungo's. The healer there had conjured her a very luxurious looking bed, but Hermione found it much too uncomfortable.

By the time people started walking around in the corridors, she was restlessly fidgeting with Draco's bed covers. His face was pale and the bruises around his neck had become even more violently purple. Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and listened to his weak breathing. The healers had been able to stop the choking from getting any worse, but they could not stop it for good.

Suddenly, Draco started to squirm, it seemed he was having a horribly frightening dream. He clenched his hands on the sheets and whined softly. Hermione didn't know if this was a normal thing, so she used the spell that the healer had given her to contact her with.

"Renititum" she said and she tapped her wand on Draco's bed. At once the healer apperated into the small room, making it even more uncomfortable for Hermione. The healer had long dark hair and usually had a very nice smile, but since treating Draco, the smile had left her. She rushed over to Draco and put her hand on his head, but Draco pushed it off.

Draco eyes began to change color and his nose became thinner. He was changing right before Hermione and the Healer. He continued to squirm and soon he was not recognizable as Draco, but most definitely resembling Voldemort. His features kept contorting until there was no doubt to who he was morphing into.

Once the transformation into Voldemort likeness had concluded, the room went even darker than it was and the walls began to shake. Without using his hands, the Draco/Voldemort person slowly and eerily started to sit up. It looked as though there was a string pulling his chest upwards and he was hanging limp. When he had reached a full sitting position, there was a bang and the room was filled with a dim red light.

Hermione screamed and held on to the Healer, who was just as frightened as she was. The person who used to be Draco was standing in front of them looking exactly like Voldemort, he was even wearing Voldemort's dark robes. His eyes glared into the eyes of the Healer and she fainted. Hermione who was clutching onto her was also pulled onto the ground beside her.

Voldemort took a step forward and looked at Hermione. He stooped down to her and said, "Lucius Malfoy would like to tell you that you are the ugliest mudblood he's ever seen and he will kill Draco personally for having sex with you. He also wanted to kill you, but I wont let him do that. Do you know why, little girl?"

"No…I" Hermione whimpered.

Voldemort sneered at her, "Come on girl, I know you're smarter than that. Why would I want you alive." Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the hair and shook her briefly.

"You, you want to kill me yourself. Is that it?" she asked in fear.

"No, I want to kill your baby. It was prophesized to me that the Malfoy boy's first infant would grow up to be an important person in the fight against me. That it would be very powerful and aid that stupid brat of a boy in his attempt to kill me. This time though I was able to listen to the entire prophecy and find out how to kill this infant. When the baby is born I must kill it with Avada Kedavra before the sun next rises. This is why you must stay with me for the next little while."

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything, the room became normal again. The Healer awoke and stood up yawning. She apparently remembered nothing of what had just happened. Hermione looked over to the bed and saw Draco waking up. He looked at Hermione and smiled. He then got up and went to hug her, but before he could reach her she had vanished.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to submit something.

This story may get a little more, well how can I say it… disturbing. I haven't decided anything yet, because I don't plan before I write. I had no idea what would happen in this chapter before today. So you have been warned.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	15. Real or Dream?

Last Time:

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything, the room became normal again. The healer awoke and stood up yawning. She apparently remembered nothing of what had just happened. Hermione looked over to the bed and saw Draco waking up. He looked at Hermione and smiled. He then got up and went to hug her, but before he could reach her she had vanished.

On with the story:

Hermione woke up in pain. She could feel bumps and bruises all over her body, and they were in fact all over her body. She then remembered the dream that she had had. It was such a horrible dream and there was no way something like that could happen in real life, she thought, right? Hermione pulled her silky bedclothes off of her and sat up. She happened to be perched upon two large welts located on the bottom side of her legs. She winced as she stood up.

She looked around her and saw the hospital room. Everything seemed normal, everything except for the fact that Draco was no longer in his bed. Hermione panicked and ran to the door. When she pulled it open, she found herself facing a very large and darkened room. It had portraits of ugly faces and people writhing in pain. There were dark green carpets and black furniture. Directly in the center of the room, was a large black chair. She squinted to see who was in sitting there, but she could not for the lack of light.

Everything was becoming clearer to Hermione now, her dream had obviously been real and this had to be a house belonging to Voldemort. She turned and fled back to the room from which she came. She went in and found that it was no longer looking like Draco's hospital room, instead it had all green walls and a bed that she had most definitely slept in the night before. It looked beautiful and Hermione thought it might have been wonderful to be in except for the fact that this was Voldemort's house. She looked for a window to climb out of, but there was none. There was no way out except for the room in which she had just been.

Hermione turned back around and shut the door. She sat on the bed and started to cry. If her dream had been true, then the reason she was here was because Voldemort wanted to kill her baby, and now that she was trapped there was no way to stop him.

After a few seconds of waiting, Voldemort calmly walked into Hermione's room, he had a very happy look on his face. He was still ugly though, thought Hermione, nothing could change that for her, ever. He walked swiftly towards Hermione and stood in front of her. He was silent as he stood still for several minutes. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it so she kept her head down but asked, "If you have to kill my baby, why aren't you just going to do it now, or why didn't you do it in the hospital?"

"Because, little mudblood, I would have been beaten again, just like I was when I tried to kill that little brat of a boy who happens to be your best friend. The new prophecy was told to me in its entirety and this time, I will not try to meddle with it. You are going to have your baby and I will kill it soon after that."

Hermione looked up at Voldemort puzzled, "Why did you tell me this though? Why wouldn't you just do it after I had the baby?"

"That would have been a very unwise move, girl. Someone would have found out of this prophecy and they would have hidden you from me until the child was safe from me, because if I do not kill it before the midnight after it is born, I wont be able to touch it."

Hermione was about to say something else, but suddenly there was a popping noise and Lucius Malfoy appeared outside of the door. Voldemort whipped around and looked at him. "What do you want, Lucius?" he asked.

Mr. Malfoy ignored Voldemort and stared at Hermione. He walked into the room and determinedly towards Hermione. She backed up in the bed full of fear. The look in Lucius' eyes was enough to even scare Professor Snape.

Voldemort tried once more to get Malfoy's attention but he failed. He pulled out his wand and shouted "Immobulus!" and suddenly Lucius was standing completely dead still, looking at Hermione.

"You will not touch the girl. We still need her, but you may however kill your son, if you feel the need. He is now not useful to me." Said Voldemort. He then muttered "Wingardium Leviosa", guided Lucius' still form out of the room and shut the door. He began to speak to his captive again, but she looked pale in the face.

Hermione was so shocked by all of this that she fainted. Voldemort looked at her, disgusted. He walked away and before leaving the room, put an irremovable locking spell on the door.

Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	16. You're lying

Last time:

Hermione was so shocked by all of this that she fainted. Voldemort looked at her, disgusted. He walked away and before leaving the room, put an irremovable locking spell on the door.

On with the story

"Are you sure you're quite alright, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Draco looked at the headmaster with frantic eyes, "I'm fine, sir, but cant we talk about Hermione?" He sat down on one of Dumbledore's fluffy chairs and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Draco, now that I have ensured your safety, we can talk about Hermione's. You have told me what occurred at St. Mungo's, and though I am not sure why Ms. Granger disappeared, I have already alerted the Minister for Magic and … some other friends of mine who I think will be able to help."

"If you're talking about the Order, I know all about them. Hermione already told me." Draco said anxiously.

Dumbledore looked quite amused at this comment. "Yes, I have been aware of you relationship with Ms. Granger for a while now. Professor Sprout gave me a very detailed account of what happened during her wand tree class.

Remembering this, Draco smiled, but then he realized that Dumbledore could not have contacted anybody either from the ministry or the Order. He had been with Draco the whole time and he had never taken his eyes off of him.

"Sir, you're lying. You haven't contacted anybody yet. You were only saying that so that I would shut up."

"Is that so, Draco? If you were not in such a disturbed state, I would have taken that into offense. But seeing your condition, I will believe that had Ms. Granger not disappeared this afternoon, you would never have said that to me. It is true that I have not left you to contact anyone, though –not to boast or anything- I could have done so without you noticing at any given time. No, I do not need to speak to someone directly to get a message to them. I have other ways, you can be sure of that, my boy."

Draco was ashamed at having put such an accusation onto his headmaster. He had never meant to disrespect him, even though in his past he had made it a habit to do so. This was just another of the tasks that was given to him by his father.

A/N-This chapter was just a filler, I wanted to give you guys something. Please review and remember to tell me of any mistakes I have made in this story, either in this chapter or in the past. Thanks.


	17. Piss off!

Last time:

Draco was ashamed at having put such an accusation onto his headmaster. He had never meant to disrespect him, even though in the past he had made it a habit to do so. This was just another of the tasks that was put on him by his father.

On with the story:

In the dark room that Hermione was sleeping in, there was someone else lurking in the shadows. The figure crept up to Hermione and sat down beside her. He studied the way she breathed when she slept and the position her hand was in under her head. Lord Voldemort had a knack for studying people, and now his new specimen was Hermione. He got up and moved to the other side of the bed.

Feeling the bed move, Hermione sleepily rolled over and opened her eyes. They took a second to adjust to the light and then she saw her captor, the famous You-Know-Who. Hermione scrambled up, but then relaxed and sat, crossing her legs.

"What do you want?" she inquired.

Voldemort looked at her with a mix of respect and disgust. She was one of the only girls that had been able to look at him and actually say something since he came into power. Her and Bellatrix. Everyone else simply cowered and cried, even some of the death eaters, but Hermione, he saw something in her that could be useful.

"What would you say," said Voldemort, "if I were to offer you more power than you've ever known or dreamed of? Would you give up your life at Hogwarts for one with me?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. Was he offering her a place within his group. Was he not revolted by the sight of her? She couldn't figure out why Volemort would ask her a question like this. Was it a trick?

She thought for just a few seconds, and then replied, "I'd tell you to piss off, my lord." She spat at him.

"Right." Voldemort sighed, wiping the spit off of his skin. "Then I guess you've just chosen death for yourself, as well as your baby. After you have your baby, there will be no way out for you." With that he turned and left the dark room.

When he had shut the door, Lucius scurried over to the dark lord and bowed to him. "My lord," he said. "Have you decided when the operation will commence. I had thought that the coming weekend would suffice. It is a Hogsmeade weekend for the students, which would give us multiple opportunities." Malfoy looked rather like a begging dog as he addressed his master and Voldemort treated him as such.

"No, Lucius, there is no way that I will help you with this in Hogsmeade. It is too open, and there are too many people around. We must think of another time to ambush your son. As for your constant nagging, stop it or I will kill you"

Voldemort sat down in his large black chair by the fire and Nagini, the snake slithered up his leg and whispered in his ear. Voldemort looked at Nagini with a most happy look on his face.

"Lucius, it may seem that our moment is sooner than we think. Show me your arm so that I can rouse the Death Eaters." Lucius held out his arm to his master and Voldemort touched his Dark Mark with his wand. Soon, the room was filled with people in black cloaks and masks.

A-N: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I have been sick lately and we are moving, so things have been hectic, but I am still working on this. I assure you.

Thanks for the reviews and if you have any comments or suggestions, be sure to let me know.


	18. Oops

Last time:

"Lucius, it may seem that our moment is sooner than we think. Show me your arm so that I can rouse the Death Eaters." Lucius held out his arm to his master and Voldemort touched his Dark Mark with his wand. Soon, the room was filled with people in black cloaks and masks.

On with the story:

Draco had been wandering around in Malfoy Manor for over an hour and he was beginning to wonder whether his father would ever show up. He had left Dumbledore's office with a solid plan. He had arrived at his father's house and was going to wait until he showed up. He knew that Lucius was right in the middle of whatever was going on and Draco intended to find out the truth, no matter how long it took.

Sitting down on the sofa, Draco closed his eyes and pictured Hermione; her perfect eyes, her know-it-all attitude. He loved it, even though he himself would never have guessed it when he had arrived at Hogwarts. Everything about Hermione just seemed so right. It was the perfect fit when their bodies were against each other. Nothing was out of place, except for now, she was gone and he had to get her back, or he was afraid that he would go mad.

Suddenly there was a faint scuttling sound and Draco opened his eyes. He looked over to where the noise had come from. Someone was coming up the corridor. Draco turned the tapestry covered corner and stood aloft.

"I've been waiting for you." He said, before seeing who it was coming towards him. It was Dumbledore. Draco stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Why? How did you know I was here?"

Dumbledore simply smiled and said to the younger boy, "Have I not told you already that I have other ways of doing things? Have I not also told you before that I don't mean to boast, but I have far stronger powers than the average wizard and can detect when and what type of magic is being used within my general vicinity?"

This was not what Draco wanted to hear. He had hoped, however minutely that this Dumbledore was just his father in disguise, trying to make a grand entrance, or maybe to trick him. He had never even thought of the consequences of him just up and leaving. His decision to take the Knight Bus was clever he thought; he believed that no one would even know about it until morning. Apparently though, Dumbledore would not be fooled.

"I don't think it wise for you to be here, Draco. Your father could be home at any minute and you must understand that he is a powerful wizard, and will overtake you if you try to fight him. He may be… dull, but him being trained in the dark arts by Voldemort is not something that I would take lightly if I were you. I suggest you leave with me now. I can assist you in apparating, you just have to take my arm."

Dumbledore held out his arm for Draco to hold, but Draco would not give up so easily. "I need to face my father. He is in the middle of it, and I can make things right. I NEED TO KILL MY FATHER!"

Before either Albus or Draco could say another word, the room was filled with popping noises and people in dark cloaks and masks appeared on every side. Last to arrive was Voldemort. He apparated only about a foot behind Draco.

"Well, young Malfoy. You may just get your chance. If your father can put up as good of a duel as he says he can, I will let you kill him… Either way, I kill you, and your tall friend here. Nice to see you again Dumbledore. Are you pleased to see you can't move? I bet you can't even lower your arm."

He pushed down on Dumbledore's arm but it was like concrete. It wouldn't budge. He then pushed so hard on Dumbledore's chest that he fell over and remained still, with his arm raised in the air.

"Get off him you lousy sod!" Draco yelled.

Lucius turned to his son then and said, "What are you going to do about it, my son?" He spat on his last word and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill your ruddy master." Draco whispered maliciously. He turned his head towards his father's master.

"Let's see then." Said the ghostly white figure standing before Draco.

A/N-Hey, I'm so sorry for the wait. I have been so busy with extra-curriculars that I haven't had any time to write. I hope you enjoy this. Read and Review please.


	19. Powers

A/N- I have finally posted. It seems like I never have time to sit down and write a word. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Last time:

Lucius turned to his son then and said, "What are you going to do about it, my son?" He spat on his last word and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill your ruddy master." Draco whispered maliciously. He turned his head towards his father's master.

"Let's see then." Said the ghostly white figure standing before Draco.

On with the story:

Draco raised his wand towards his father and took a step in his direction. His father did the same.

"Crucio!" Lucius cried at the top of his lungs.

Draco fell to the ground writhing and screaming. He twitched and his wand fell to the ground. Lucius stood over him watching with pleasure.

Draco rolled onto his stomach and whispered, "Help me father. I'm sorry." Then he began to whimper in pain again.

"Kill him!" Voldemort hissed. "Do it now. End it!"

Lucius took a moment and then slowly looked up at his master. There was a tear rolling down his cheek. The once strong man had at last been broken. More tears welled up and fell down his face. He dropped his wand and Draco stopped twitching, though still whimpered on the ground.

Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at Malfoy Sr. "I said kill him."

"I… I can't." Lucius sobbed. "He's my son."

Suddenly a streak of green light shot towards Lucius and he fell to the ground with a thud. He was instantly dead. Draco stood up, wand in hand and walked towards Dumbledore. His eyes were black and as he kneeled beside his headmaster, the spells shot at him by the Death-Eaters just bounced off of his back. A variety of different colors flashed around the room and in the blinding light Draco took hold of Dumbledore's arm. In an instant they had both vanished.

When they reappeared, they were in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. As soon as their feet touched the crimson carpet, Draco's body stiffened and he fell to the ground with an even louder thump than his father had. Dumbledore, being able to move again, blinked his eyes and then immediately took action. He knelt over Draco and murmured several healing spells that made no difference in Draco's stiff body and still black eyes.

Dumbledore stood up and waved his wand in a figure eight calling Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey to him. They appeared within two minutes and came to stand behind Dumbledore. He asked Madam Pomfrey to use a hover charm on Draco to direct him to the Hospital Wing, while Dumbledore spoke to Professor Snape behind.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened there. Voldemort had a body locking charm on me, so I couldn't move. But it went further than that. I could hear everything that was being said around me, but even though my eyes were open, I could not see out of them. It was the strangest feeling that I've ever had. It felt like my brain was being knocked around inside of my head."

As they began to walk, Snape looked at the headmaster curiously. "What was being said, Professor?"

"Many things," said Dumbledore, "Voldemort made some statements about me in my weakened state, and then Lucius Malfoy spoke to his son. They stated that they both wanted each other dead and proceeded to duel. Voldemort said to end it, but Lucius could not. Then beside me I heard a definite unforgivable curse murmured and there was a thud. Next thing I knew, Draco had grabbed my arm and we were back here in my office."

Snape stopped walking and this time looked at Dumbledore disbelievingly. "Have you lost your faith in me? Why are you not telling me the details, sir?"

"Because I do not know them myself Severus. I have not lost faith in you, nor am I keeping anything from you. I can only assume that Draco has killed his father." Dumbledore looked at the dark teacher in front of him and smiled. "Now, my boy, we must keep walking. I do not want to be away when Mr. Malfoy wakes up. Besides, there are more important things to discuss."

The two men began to walk again, quickly catching up to Madam Pomfrey in the deserted midnight corridors.

"I believe," started Dumbledore again, "that Draco has much more powers than he knows. Somehow, he was able to get both him and myself out of his father's house using apparation. First thing wrong with this scenario is that Draco has not yet learned how to apparate. He should have no such knowledge yet except for the possible use of side-along apparation.

"Secondly, Mr. Malfoy apparated through Hogwarts, non-apparition barriers. I have never heard of a wizard who could break through those charms. Even I would have the most difficult time in doing it, and yet Draco managed it without any hesitation. One second we were in Malfoy Manor and the next we were in my office, free from the Dark Lord's binding enchantments.

"It is my personal opinion that the prophecy that was said so long ago, may have much to do with our young Draco."

A/N- thanks to everybody who is reading and reviewing. I am having some fun with this story and your input means a lot. If you have problems making sense of some of this chapter be sure to tell me so that I can fix it, because I just sat down and wrote this right now so it si even kind of confusing to me.


	20. Hatred

Last time:

"It is my personal opinion that the prophecy that was said so long ago, may have much to do with our young Draco."

On with the story:

Hermione sat on her large bed waiting. If he said he was going to be there, she thought, he might want to try being on time. She had been sitting there for an hour reading her new book and waiting for him. Finally she got fed up. She slammed her book down and stormed over to the door. Before she could reach it, the handle turned and the door creaked open.

"Oh! You weren't expecting me to be on time, were you Hermione?"

Hermione stared at him, surprised. "Of course I was, my Lord." She said to her new master, "I thought you were always on time."

"I was held up, my darling. Now have you finished reading the book I gave you?"

Hermione walked over to the bed and picked the black book up. She flipped through a few of the pages. "Only twice" she said with a hint of pride. "What else did you expect?"

"Nothing. So, did you understand every thing?"

"My Lord, you are speaking to the brightest in my year at Hogwarts. Besides, what is there to understand. 'The Death Eater's Code'; obey the Dark Lord at all times, kill muggles. It's all very straight forward stuff."

"My dear Hermione, I'd like you to tell me why you decided to join me. When I first asked you, you spat on me and if I recall correctly you told me to 'piss off'. Why has that changed? Why are you suddenly so eager to join my forces?"

Lord Voldemort flew towards Hermione and grabbed her by the neck. Suddenly Hermione heard Voldemort's voice in her head. "Are you trying to trick me? Do you want inside information?"

"No" replied Hermione softly. She allowed Voldemort to look around in her head for answers, but he found nothing that suggested she was lying.

"Very well. Come with me."

Lord Voldemort walked out of Hermione's room and into the dark hall behind the door. There were several death eaters waiting for them there. They were all standing in a semi-circle around the door.

"My dear Ms. Granger. Let's see what you can make of these fools." Said lord Voldemort handing her a wand and gesturing at the death eaters surrounding them.. Then Hermione noticed that their hands and mouths were bound and none of them were making any sort of movements.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" she asked.

Voldemort slid behind Hermione and stroked her hair, "I want you to kill them. Think of it as a gift to me, to show how loyal you really are."

"I-I can't. I don't know how to use the killing curse."

Voldemort sneered at her, "You're telling me that the brightest student at Hogwarts cant even figure out how the killing curse is cast?"

"No, I mean yes. I know how to cast it… but I've never done it before and I don't know if I will be able to."

"You have to feel it inside, yes Ms. Granger I can still feel. Do remember that I know what you're thinking." He said glaring at her. "You must feel the hatred for every bone in their body and then the curse will flow off your tongue so easily."

"But I don't have a reason to hate any of these men."

Voldemort glided away from behind her and beckoned for her to follow him. He brought her to a death eater standing closest to the wall on her right side. I was Peter Pettigrew, the rat himself.

"I believe you have reason to hate this man. He betrayed the parents of your best friend, put his godfather in prison, and last night murdered the two… muggles that you call parents."

Hermione dropped her wand at the announcement of Wormtail's latest crime. She took a couple of steps back and several tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away and bent down to pick up her wand. When she stood back up, her face was set. She lifted the wand and took a deep breath. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, and Wormtail slumped to the floor with his tail in the air.

A/N- hey guys, I'm sorry if this chapter sounds a bit weird. I've been working a lot lately, I have about five jobs, and I haven't had much time to write. So I've been writing bits and pieces and different times. I also don't plan before I write, this just comes out on the spot. If you have any suggestions or you think something is dumb, please tell me.


	21. Author's Notice

Dear readers of I'm Pregnant, Draco,

I started this story before HBP and DH. To tell the truth, at this moment I have lost interest and am too much involved in the plotlines of the new books to keep writing this story. I regret to announce this and I am sorry, but I'm just plain bored. Maybe in future I will finish it, but for now it's not going to happen.

My writing has also improved since I started. To keep writing with the beginning not quite up to standard would piss me off and I really have no desire to go back and fix everything.

Thank you for your support and suggestions.

Many apologies,

Sylvie


End file.
